How To Find Love in Odd Places
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Luke and Thalia are two totally different people from two totally different worlds. Thalia's a waitress and Luke's a professional bench warmer for the Yankees. Luke meets Thalia and instantly falls in love with her. Will she love him back or will things not work between the two. Came up with the idea while watching ESPN with my little brother. Read and review...Enjoy :D
1. Prologue

There was something that was bothering him and somehow I knew. He was just sitting at a table all day with the same look on his face. He only has that look when something's bothering him. So being the most awesome best friend that I am of course I went to go make everything better. Ok maybe he wasn't my best friend and he just happened to be sitting at the table I waited all day with that same depressed look on his face. Ok maybe it was a few hours but still. So I being who I am decided to go talk to this random stranger.

I pulled a chair up and straddled it, "So why the long face sir?"

He looked up at me and gave me a funny look, "Do I know you?"

I shook my head, "No but I gave you your bill like three hours ago and you've been sitting here since like forever."

He chuckled silently, "So you've noticed?"

"How could I not have noticed, you've been sitting here for hours with that strange look on your face."

He looked at the clock and sighed, "Well I think I better get going."

It was about ten and he's been here since six, "Well there's got to be a reason that you've just randomly been sitting at a diner for like forever."

The diner was basically deserted and I think the cook was back there sleeping or something. He looked at me and shook his head, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm a concerned stranger who's wondering if she has to call someone for a guy who looks like he might go jump off a skyscraper." I said.

He chuckled, "You don't give up do you?"

"You know what I'm starving and I think you probably are too, so what do you say to a slice of pie while we talk about why you look like you do?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "Sure, sounds good."

"So what kind of pie?" I asked.

"French Silk." He replied.

"That'll be just a second and it's on the house." I said.

After I returned with the pie, a slice of French Silk for him with like a gazillion pounds of whipped cream for him and for me I grabbed a slice of blueberry pie. I set the pie down in front of him and then sat down, "So let's hear the story sir."

"You can call me Luke." He smiled.

"Ok Luke, let's hear that story." I said before taking my first bite.

"Well today was the day that I met my girlfriend six years ago. I planned on proposing to her but today she had other plans. She dumped me, took off for Vegas, and married my friend. So I'm out a best friend, a fiance, and like six grand for the wedding ring." He sighed.

I took another bite of pie and smiled, "So you're telling me that your girlfriend of six years you were planning on proposing to left you for your friend and got hitched to said friend in Vegas? Now you don't have a friend, someone to love, and six grand that you wasted on a wedding ring?"

He cracked a bittersweet smile, "Yeah that's basically it."

"Well look at it this way, all things happen for a reason. It's our fate, destiny, God's plan, whatever you prefer to call it. Something better will happen. Your destiny, fate, blah blah blah, will all tie together in the end." I said.

He took a bite of pie and then looked at me thoughtfully, "You're quite philosophical for a waitress."

"Well I happen to have a college degree in the arts." I said.

"What's that got to do with philosophy?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just one of those people who can open their mouths and spew something that sounds like it came straight out of one of Plato's works." I said flatly.

"Really?" he asked.

"No that was some total bull shit that I made up on the spot." I said sincerely.

"So where did all that come from then?" he asked.

"Probably from the uncle who raised me while I was growing up." I shrugged.

"So I never exactly caught your name." he smiled.

"That's because I never told you my name." I smirked.

"So will you tell me your name?" he asked.

"I'm Thalia, but I don't think that'll matter. I'll just become some distant memory in the back of your mind. Something along the lines of the oddly philosophical waitress who possibly talked you out of committing suicide." I said with a poker faced.

"Thanks for the talk Thalia but I think that I better be getting home." He smiled.

"Well have a good night Luke. If I see tomorrow's headline happens to be something like "Man Jumps to his Death Off the Empire State Building", then I'll know that this talk didn't help you whatsoever." I said as I cleared the plates off the table.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-two." I replied.

"So you just got that arts degree huh?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well good night Thalia." He said before leaving the diner.

Did I have any idea where this would go? No. Did I have any idea that he would come back day after day to talk to me? Not quite. Did I have any idea that I would fall for the man who I randomly talked to that night? No I had no clue.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up the next morning, it was a Saturday. Thank god I didn't have to work today. I looked over at the ring that was sitting on my nightstand. There was nothing really that I could do with it now. I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. Then I remembered the waitress I had talked to last night. I couldn't get her face out of my mind.

There was something about her that was impossible to forget. I regretted not getting her number. She probably wouldn't have given it to me but hey it was worth a try.

I took a shower and then I decided to head back to that diner. Maybe I had a chance of seeing her again. The diner wasn't busy besides a couple of elderly men sitting in the corner drinking their coffee. There she was walking back to the kitchen.

I walked into the diner and waited for her to walk out. I sat at the counter and finally she came out with a tray full of food.

"I'll be with you in a minute."

I waited as she gave the men their food and took the tray back. She handed me a menu as she passed. I wasn't sure if she noticed who I was but I flipped through the menu. I had practically made up what I wanted in my mind so I just waited for her to come back.

"Hi, sorry about the wait." She apologized.

I set the menu down and smiled, "It was no problem."

"You're back?" she asked.

I nodded, "I thought that the food was pretty good so I decided to come back."

"So what can I get you?" she asked.

"A coffee, pancakes, bacon, and three eggs over easy." I said.

"You came hungry." She smiled.

"Well I'm always hungry." I said.

"What kind of potato?" she asked.

"Hashbrowns." I said.

She smiled, "That'll be right up."

She took the order back and came back out with a pot of coffee, "Sugar, milk, cream?"

"No just black." I said.

"Decaf or regular?"

"Regular." I replied.

She poured the coffee and set the pot on the back counter. She was interesting. I watched her as she waited on the elderly men in the corner. She was one of those waitresses who knew the regulars and their exact orders. After they left I noticed that they had left her a pretty good tip.

She leaned against the counter and waited for my order to come up. Finally she brought it out to me and began to clear off the table that the men had been at. Then she began to wipe down the counter.

"So what do you do for a living?" she asked me.

"I play baseball." I replied.

"Ahh so you're one of those over paid sports players?" she asked.

"Yes I am over paid for what I do but I'm not exactly a player, I'm just a bench warmer." I admitted.

"Like the guy who sits on the bench when they have major potential?" she asked.

I nodded and finished my breakfast, "So when does your shift end?"

"Around noon why?" she asked me curiously.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch." I said.

She smiled, "Sure."

"Well then I'll wait here until you're shift ends." I said.

She rolled her eyes and finished wiping off the counter. She was gorgeous. I studied her curiously, her hair was a medium length choppy raven black, her skin was a pale gold, and her eyes were a bright blue framed in black eyeliner. She had multiple ear piercings, and a tattoo on her wrist of a lightning bolt. She reminded me of this girl I knew when I was younger.

Finally her shift ended and she walked out of the back in clothes that weren't here uniform. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a Green Day t-shirt, and a pair of black high top Chucks. She was your typical punk.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked her.

We ended up going to my favorite English pub where they sold really good food and beer cheap. She was native to L.A. and she was born in December. That was what I had found out from her. I also learned that she moved to New York after her mother died in a car accident to live with her father. She had a brother.

"So you're interesting. You have so many layers." I commented.

She smiled, "I think you've had one too many beers."

"Nah I can hold my alcohol." I said.

She smiled again and looked at the clock, "Well I think I better get going. I have to go help my friend with her wedding dress fitting."

"Well have fun with that." I said, "Do you want me to walk with you?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I think I can manage."

Later that week I was hanging out with Percy. We were sitting at the sports bar watching the baseball game. I was playing for the Yankees at the moment. But I will admit, I was paid way too much for what I did. Percy was in the same boat.

"So when do you think we'll actually get to play?" he asked.

"When they actually realize that we have potential." I rolled my eyes.

"You think they'd realize your potential you're a freaking pitcher." Percy snorted.

"So you know how I told you about the girl I told you about the other night?" I asked.

"Yeah what about her?" he asked.

"Well I think she's the one I've been looking for." I said.

"Didn't you just meet her?" he asked.

"Yeah but there's something about her. Do you think I should call her up?" I asked.

"What's her name again?" he asked.

"Thalia."

"I know her." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"She's my cousin on my dad's side and Annabeth's best friend. She'll be at the wedding." Percy said as he stole one of my fries.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked.

"Because you never actually told me her name." Percy rolled his eyes.

"So I'll get to see her tomorrow night?" I asked.

"If you're going to be at the rehearsal dinner." Percy said.

The next night I was standing at the church when she entered the church slightly late. Annabeth sent her a glare and she mouthed sorry. I smiled at her and she looked over at me. She took her place next to Annabeth. After that we were on our way to dinner. We were crammed into the backseat of Percy's Prius.

"You didn't tell me that you knew Percy." I whispered.

"Well I didn't know you knew Percy." She rolled her eyes.

After dinner I walked her home. She lived pretty close to the restaurant. She smiled at me and opened the door, "Would you like to come in for a drink or something?"

"Sure." I said.

She made a pot of coffee and poured me a mug, "So I guess there's no shaking you is there?"

I chuckled, "Nope I don't think there is."

We spent the whole night talking and then I looked at the clock for the first time since I had gotten there.

"It's pretty late I think I better get going." I whispered.

"Well you could stay here tonight, I have a guest room." She said.

I smiled at her and realized how close we were, "I think I might just accept your offer."

She smiled at me and then before I knew it we were making out on her bed. Wow I literally met her a week ago.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee in the kitchen. She was already in her jeans and a t-shirt. I realized today was the wedding and well I didn't have a change of clothes.

"Morning." She greeted me.

"Did we?" I asked her.

She nodded. I had slept with Percy's cousin, Annabeth's best friend/maid of honor, and the waitress I had met the night my girl friend broke it off with me. Well things were progressing better than I thought they would.


	3. Chapter 2

I can't believe this; I only met him a week ago. Whatever when he walked into the kitchen he wrapped him arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. That must've hurt his back seeing as I'm like almost a foot shorter than him.

"How tall are you?" I asked him randomly.

"That's random. I'm 6'4"." He replied.

"Wow you're almost a foot taller than me." I said.

"How tall are you then?" he asked me.

"5'6" and a quarter." I replied.

"A quarter?" he asked curiously.

"Yup, I couldn't have the half, but I got the quarter."

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Well I have to get to Annabeth's wedding so I was thinking we could just grab cereal."

Luke chuckled, "It's like I already live here."

As strange as it sounds it wasn't at all weird that he said that. It honestly felt natural that he was here. Then again I have to be careful this guy just got out of a relationship and trust me I don't want to go through….eh never mind.

I squirmed away from him and went to the pantry to grab some cereal. I grabbed my favorite cereal in the whole wide world, Cookie Crisp, I know it sounds childish but it's the only cereal I'll eat. I poured myself a bowl and handed it to Luke who chuckled and poured some for himself.

"So Cookie Crisp huh?" he asked.

I nodded, "The only cereal that I actually finish."

Luke looked around my kitchen at the pictures I had taken, "Did you take these?"

"Yeah, I want to open my own business some day." I shrugged, "Until then its waitressing."

"If my baseball dream doesn't work out I want to open a sports bar." He said while we were still on the subject.

"Interesting." I nodded.

"Yeah just a fall back that possibly might happen within a couple years." He shrugged.

Later I arrived at the hotel room where I was supposed to be getting ready with the rest of the bridal party. Luke and I went our separate ways when we saw Annabeth standing in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. She raised an eyebrow when she saw and I arrive together.

"So what's the scoop?" she asked me as we walked into the room.

"So what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You and Luke?" she asked me.

"This isn't the time to talk about me this is your day." I said totally evading the question.

"Fine but you're going to tell me about it later." She said.

Annabeth looked amazing by the time Piper and Silena were done with her. I ended up looking pretty good for a bridesmaid. Annabeth had gone with sea green and grey dresses. I know it's a bit cliché considering that Percy's eyes are green and Annabeth's are grey. The dress was a grey lace with a sea green sash and what not.

The wedding was beautiful; they had it at the aquarium because that's where Percy wanted it. The reception was in the main room of the aquarium and it was amazing with all the fish swimming around.

Annabeth and Percy were dancing to their song, which Percy chose. I think he had taken some dance lessons because when I tried to teach him he wasn't even this close. He had decided to go with the song Lucky by Jason Mraz.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and went to go grab a drink, not alcohol of course because well that would just be horrible. I walked up to the bar and there was Luke standing there with a drink in his hand.

"Hey there you." He smiled at me.

"Hi, are you already drunk?" I asked him.

"A little, possibly." He chuckled.

"Maybe you should slow down on the drinks so you can remember your best friend's wedding." I suggested.

Luke set the drink down and smiled at me, "Fine but only because you're right."

I stood at the bar and didn't talk until the dance was over. Then Percy walked up to the DJ booth and grabbed the microphone.

"Ok before we serve dinner there's one more thing I would like to do before we start all the toasts. Annabeth would you like to come up here for a moment?" Percy asked.

Annabeth was by his side in a matter of second, "We want to do something special for two very important members of our wedding party. They were the ones who organized our bachelor and baccalaureate parties, made sure that I wasn't going crazy during all the planning, made sure that Percy was doing what he was supposed to at tux shopping."

"We want to dedicate this dance to our maid of honor Thalia Grace and our best man Luke Castellan." Percy smiled, "We know you two are out there somewhere."

Then the spot light was on us and we were pushed onto the floor. They didn't let me know that this was going to happen. So hopefully Annabeth picked the song. Before I knew it You Smile by Justin Bieber was playing. Yuck, Percy did that purposely. Luke grabbed my hand and placed his other on my waist. Oh lord this was about to get interesting.

After the reception I grabbed Annabeth's dress, shoes, and veil and was about to head home when Luke caught up to me. It was pouring rain he had an umbrella. I had changed out of my bridesmaid dress and was back in something a little more comfortable.

"Hey did you think that I'd let you just leave like that?" he asked.

"No but I left didn't I?" I asked.

"Well my place is pretty close we can get a cab and you can stay then you can leave if you want in the morning." He said hopefully.

I looked at the time on my phone, it was late and I was tired. I nodded and he smiled, "I wasn't going to let you walk home in the rain."

His apartment was like seven of mine. But I guess that's what you get when you get paid what he does for sitting the bench for the New York Yankees. He stashed Annabeth's things in the closet and gestured for me to follow him.

"So you need something to sleep in?" he asked.

He drug through his dresser and finally pulled out a t-shirt and an old pair of boxers, "I think these might fit."

I came back out of the bathroom and he was already changed, he was wearing a pair of plaid lounge pants and an unzipped hoodie. No shirt though.

"Well I'll see you in the morning." He smiled, "You can have my bed and I'll take the guest bed."

"You don't have to do that." I said, "I'll take the guest bed."

There was something about this argument that was going nowhere, "Fine we can both have the guest bed."

I rolled my eyes and began walking to the guest room, "Good night Luke."

"Sweet dreams Thalia." He called to me.

I woke up in the morning to him snoring softly; apparently he decided to sleep in here last night. I tried to move out of his arms but he woke up and looked at me groggily, "Trying to leave without saying goodbye?"

"No." I lied.

"Don't lie." He whispered.

"Look I don't think that we should be doing this." I said.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Whatever this is." I whispered.

He sat up and looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should see each other." I whispered.

"Look there's nothing that would stop us from being together. What's wrong?"

"Look you don't need someone like me, you need someone who isn't so guarded." I whispered.

With that I ran out of the house and called a cab. I left Luke standing there on the stairs of the building standing there looking puzzled. I couldn't do this again. I just couldn't.


	4. Chapter 3

I watched her run to that cab. She was the one thing that I think I actually needed in order to achieve proper happiness. I just stood there numbly rather than running after her.

I walked back into my apartment if that was what I really wanted to call it. I stood there in the living room wondering when my love life would be on the right track.

Months later I found myself standing in front of that diner where I had met her that night. I looked in and I couldn't see her anywhere. I decided to go walk in and see if I could get something anyway.

The waitress behind the counter looked at me and continued to chew her gum, "What can I do for you hon?"

"Um I was wondering if you knew anything about the other waitress here?" I asked.

She looked at me closely and smiled, "You're the best pitcher in the league, what are you doing here asking for a waitress?"

"Look my pitching stats don't matter, but can you tell me anything about her?" I asked the waitress who wasn't much older than me.

"Mildred?" she asked.

"No her name's Thalia." I clarified.

"Oh she quit a few months ago. Found a new job." The waitress said.

"I can tell you where she works though, I ran into her there a few weeks ago." The waitress said grabbing a napkin and writing down the address.

I was about to leave, "Hey before you leave can I get your autograph? My boyfriend is a huge fan."

I turned back and grabbed a napkin and she handed me a pen, "There you go."

I walked out of the diner and looked at the address. I hailed a cab and took it there. I gave the cabbie the address and he looked at me funny, "Looking to buy?"

"Why?" I asked him.

"The address you gave me, it was a really good Mexican place but they just closed down this week." The man said.

"Well then never mind; take me to the Westerfield apartment complex." I said.

Once we got there I paid the fare and got out. The apartment super was sitting at the front desk, "Oh my God you're Luke Castellan."

"Yeah can I get the apartment number for a friend of mine?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

"Thalia Grace, is there any chance that I could get her apartment number?" I asked.

He looked at me apologetically, "She moved, just packed up and left when her monthly lease was up."

"Do you know where I can find her now though?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No she never said where she was going, just that she was leaving."

"Ok thanks for your time sir." I said before walking out of the building.

I could just hear him say it was no problem and an honor.

It was the bottom of the ninth, there was no one on base and I was about to strike out the last batter. We were on the verge of a perfect game against the Oriels. I wound back ready to deliver my signature speed ball. The pitch no one in the league could touch. Just as I was about to release the ball I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. The pitch was still perfect but my arm not so much. The coach ran out and everyone on the field went silent.

"Luke are you ok?" he asked me.

"No coach."

He called someone out on the field who knew this kind of thing and that's when I got the worse new of my career, "You're out for the season. You need to get this checked."

In the end I damaged my rotator cuff and was never going to be able to pitch again. The news was devastating. I looked into my fall back and then something amazing happened.

Percy and I looked at the building and smiled, we were going to open the most epic sports bar ever. Annabeth was more than happy to help out with the interior and make sure that some of the place was a little classier for some of the families that came to sports bars. The renovations kept me busy and yet she was still in the back of my mind.

I didn't go on dates because I thought they were a waste of time. Why would you go on a date when your thoughts are completely consumed with a girl you know you're in love with? Why would I just sit at movies or dinners with some woman who's probably after my money?

The bar was due to be open soon and there was a lot of buzz around the place. We were starting to hire staff and I was working on things for the kitchen and what not. Percy and I had already come up with the perfect hot wing sauce.

The day I was holding interviews was the day when I was most stressed. I had already talked to about seventy college students who were looking for waiting jobs. The just as I was sending the last of my interviews for the day out someone else walked in. She was wearing a black lace dress, a red pea coat, red scarf, and red flats.


	5. Chapter 4

**One Year Later **

I skimmed through the paper and found the wanted ads. I was looking for a job because the diner I had been working for had gone under and was now being torn down to be turned into something random.

Then I found a job for a waitress/bar tender position at a newly opened sports bar. Then I circled it and decided that I could go see if I could get an application and possibly an interview. ESPN was on my and I honestly didn't know why. I think I had it on to check the score of last night's game. Percy finally got his break and so did Luke. I haven't talked to Luke since Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Luke hurt his rotator cuff and that was the last that I knew with him.

I cleaned myself up and decided to go down to the sports bar. The door was open and a help wanted sign hung in the window. I walked in as some man was leading a college student out of his office.

"I'll be in touch with you." He said.

He then turned to me and his smile fell slightly. My heart stopped.

"Thalia?" he asked.

"Luke what are you…"

"Since I'm injured I'll never be able to pitch again. I decided to open up a sports bar." He explained softly.

He noticed the newspaper in my hand, "Are you looking for a job?"

"Yeah I saw the ad and decided to come down here." I said.

He walked behind the bar and pulled down two glasses, "Well you have the job."

He made me a Shirley Temple because I don't drink and made himself a drink, "Can you stay awhile?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Luke smiled and walked around the bar and sat in the chair next to me, "So how have you been?"

"I've been good." I smiled, "How about you?"

"Well I still get to live half of the dream." He smiled, "Wow, I can't believe that you're sitting here."

I looked over at him and smiled, "I know it's a little crazy."

"You know I never forgot about you?" he asked.

I looked at him and blushed slightly, "Same here."

He looked amazing, and I know that he hasn't changed since that morning when I left him without an explanation.

"What happened that morning?" he asked softly.

I knew this would come up sooner or later, "I panicked. Before I met you there was guy, well actually he was my fiancé. We were due to get married within a few months. He just left me in the middle of the night, without any warning. He left me a note saying that he was in love with his boss's daughter. He ran off with her and I haven't seen him since. Then I met you and things all seemed too good to be true."

He looked at me, "Thalia I wouldn't have run off on you. Don't you remember what we talked about the first night we met?"

I nodded, "I panicked."

Luke chuckled and cupped my face with his hands, "Can we give this another try?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I think we can give this another try."

He smiled at me and we sat there at the bar and caught up with one another. Finally we looked at the clock and we realized we had wasted the whole day talking. I stood up and was about to wrap my scarf around my neck when he stopped me.

"There's no way I'm letting you disappear on me." He whispered.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Oh you're not? And how exactly did I disappear on you?"

"I looked everywhere for you and I could never find you." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I went to that diner, they said you had found another job, then I went to your apartment, your building manager said you had moved, it was like you had completely disappeared on me." He explained.

"Yeah, the day after that I did get a new job, and I did end up moving later on." I said.

"So therefore I am not allowing you to disappear on me." He insisted.

"Luke I won't disappear on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Then come home with me, stay with me." He whispered.

"Luke…"

"Thalia please." He whispered.

"If I don't come home with you will you go jump off the Empire State Building?" I asked.

He looked at me totally poker faced, "Yes if you disappear then I will jump off the Empire State Building."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him, "Then I don't think I'll leave you if you're going to do that."

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Let's go grab a bite to eat."

I realized that I had dressed up a little; I wore my favorite black lace dress, a pair of red flats, a red scarf, and my favorite red jacket. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a pair of nice jeans, and a pair of black Pumas.

"Sure where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I think I know where we should go." He whispered.

We ended up at the pub where he took me when we first met. It was a quiet pub and they sold good food. Luke smiled at me the whole time and I had to warn him that his face was going to get stuck like that if he kept it up. Luke was the one; I couldn't see myself with any other guy.

I looked at him and something hit me, the day his girlfriend left him, my fiancé had left me the night before.

"What was your girlfriend's name?" I asked him, "The one who left you?"

"Her name was Rachel, the guy she ran off with I met him through her. They were friends before this though. His name was Nico…" then he looked at me, "The same thing that happened to me happened to you too. Nico was your fiancé? He never even mentioned a girl friend."

"Some people just don't sit at a diner for four hours though." I said.

Luke chuckled, "Well we can start a club."

"You think we can do you?" I asked.

"Totally it would be a group for those who thought they were loved by someone who just up and leaves them for someone else. Anyone that's happened to can join." Luke said completely poker faced.

"So this is a symbolic club?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes this is a symbolic club for those who have ever been hurt by someone they loved who up and left them for someone or something else."

"Luke you're crazy." I laughed before taking a bite of my burger.

"Thalia, there's something about you that makes me want to love. When Rachel left, I thought there was nothing left. I met you that night; there was something about you that I just knew. I was supposed to meet you." He said very seriously.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just the fact that I had mentioned destiny or fate that night?" I asked him.

"No I know it was supposed to happen. There was something that told me it was supposed to happen when you had first taken my order." He said.

"Ok you're officially a cheese ball." I smiled.

"Well it makes you love me." He whispered.

We finished dinner and he walked me back to his place. There was something that felt like home to me about this place. Luke wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Are you tired?" he asked in between the soft kisses.

"A little." I whispered.

"Well then come on, I can loan you something to wear." He whispered.

I followed him through the apartment to his room where he handed me a t-shirt and pair of boxers. After I changed I walked over to him and snuggled up next to him.

The sports bar opened and I was working alongside him. He'd try to sneak kisses when I was back in the kitchen to take back an order and well the staff would always make fun of us. Usually I was against dating someone I worked with but Luke would throw in the fact that we met before I even began working for him. I would usually agree with him in the process knowing that he'd find a way to strengthen the argument.

One night after the regulars had shuffled in to watch the game, Luke came out of the kitchen and walked over to me as I was waiting on a table.

"Thalia." He said.

"Luke I'm a little busy at the moment." I said.

"Thalia this is urgent." He insisted.

I turned to face him and see him there on one knee in front of the whole place. I smiled and nodded; he slipped the ring onto my finger and smiled himself.

There was a collective awe from the woman in the bar and the staff who were mostly waitresses. Luke stood up and twirled me around. I kissed him and he smiled even more.

Luke and I got married the next year and shortly later our first son Declan was born. Declan shortly a year later received a sister Amelia. Six years later the twins Andrea and Dylan came along. Our kids grew up around the sports bar that Luke changed the name to Dec's after Declan was born.

I watched as our kids began to work at the restaurant, fall in love, Luke being the over protective father when it came to Amelia and me worrying senseless about Declan. The twins were fine for now seeing as they were only six.

In other words life was perfect. Luke reminds me about that every time he smiles at me. I don't think that my life would ever have been this perfect if I had gone on and married Nico. It wouldn't be this perfect.


End file.
